mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Wuwa
|mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Wuwa was born on Autumn of Day 16 and the fifth eldest son of seven brothers. Wuwa and his brothers came to Portia with their grandmother. Wuwa loves the ocean that he pursued a career as a sailor. Wuwa runs a passenger liner that transports people to different countries, having eventually taken the player to Portia from Barnarock. Physical appearance Wuwa, like all of his brothers, is a rather rotund man. He has short, dark hair under a light blue bucket hat with cyan circles and a purple headband. He wears small pince-nez style shades with blue-tinted lenses and has a thin mustache and goatee. He wears his light blue sweater vest emblazoned with the trademark calabash gourd and Hulu name over the top of a yellow short-sleeved shirt with white stripes on the sleeve. His dark blue shorts are patterned with random colourful splotches, and he has black shoes on over his white socks. Related characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye; his older brothers, Dawa, Erwa, Sanwa, and Siwa; and his younger brothers, Liuwa and Qiwa. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Dawa| | Erwa| | Sanwa| | Siwa| | Liuwa| | Qiwa|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule |-|Weekdays= |-|Weekends= Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Husband + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires |Friend= }} Spar }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Invitation Play Date Dine *Likes Meat and Bitter Food *Dislikes Fish and Sea Food |L2=N/A |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4=N/A |D4= |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6= |D6=N/A |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ; Dr. Xu's Book :The books for Dr. Xu will be delivered to the harbour, ask Wuwa about the details. Trivia *''Wu'' in Chinese means "five", corresponding to the fact that he is the fifth oldest Hulu Brother. Gallery Wuwa.jpg Wuwa's Boat concept.jpg|Concept art of Wuwa's boat ru:Ува Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors Category:Hulu Brothers